1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and a method for super high-speed wireless communications that can efficiently use a super high-speed communications network and a high-speed communications network according to a communications environment.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, with the development of mobile apparatuses, a trend in mobile apparatus data transmission rate increases has been apparent. Technologies such as long term evolution (LTE) and worldwide interoperability for microwave access (WiMax), as 4G mobile communications technologies have started to be applied to mobile apparatuses for high-speed data communications, and the existing Wi-Fi networks have also adopted the IEEE 802.11n standard to which multiple input-multiple output (MIMO) technology has been applied in order to achieve higher data transmission rates.
However, data transmission rates may be insufficient to completely implement functions such as N-screen or Cloud computing. The reason therefor is that it is difficult to achieve high data transmission rates, as competition for the use of frequencies has increased with the rapid proliferation of the number of the mobile apparatuses in use, in addition to a narrow bandwidth allocated thereto. Moreover, there is a difficulty in significantly reducing power consumption in mobile apparatuses using batteries as their main power supply.
Meanwhile, as a technology capable of significantly increasing the data transmission rates, with respect to power consumption, a millimeter-wave (mmWave) high-speed communications technology has emerged. Since the mmWave high-speed communications technology can use up to 4 channels having a bandwidth of 1.7 GHz in the WiGig standard, using 60 GHz as a central frequency, the mmWave high-speed communications scheme can transmit data at rates of up to 10 times higher than those of existing wireless technology transmission rates using 2.4 GHz or 5 GHz, used in existing WiFi networks.
However, since it may be difficult to perform long range communications due to frequency characteristics of the mmWave high-speed communications technology, such as large losses in a high-speed communications network using 60 GHz as a central frequency, an auxiliary communications network should be additionally used, according to an environment in the case of the high-speed communications network using 60 GHz, and as a result, research and development into the implementation thereof are required.